pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
NU105
Sinopsis En el capitulo anterior, el grupo llego a una gran casa campestre en Limca, donde la primera experta de Carima, Aliana les revelo su secreto... Archivo:Cara_de_Alina_NU.pngOh, dioses sagrados...Denme el poder...Aqui voy otra vez.... Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngHola. Mi nombre es Llasola, y soy la misma Alina. Soy un Pokemon legendario, que vive desde hace mucho tiempo aqui, y por ordenes de mis superiores me transforme en humana para protegerlos de cualquier mal. Ademas, junto a mis cuatro amigos somos los expertos del Continente Carima. Los cinco somos legendarios. No tengo Pokemon, me usare a mi misma en nuestro combate. Puedes usar cuantos Pokemon prefieras. Archivo:Cara_de_Hugo.png¿Aceptas el desafio Peter? Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngPor supuesto que si! Luego empezo la gran batalla entre Peter y Aliana/Llasola. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngAtaque de garras! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngToma! Llasola le pego una patada en el estomago a Labranis Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!! Labranis quedo en el piso. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngVamos, levantate!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabra... Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngCarga salvaje!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngRayos, mi estrategia no funciona, Labranis es mi Pokemon mas fuerte y ya esta debil. Usa ataque de garras! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngPisoton! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngPulso oscuro!! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngUhhhh... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngAhora pulso oscuro otra vez!! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngBuena idea, distraerme pensando que usaras ataques fisicos para despues atacarme con ataques especiales. Pero no te durara mucho. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngEso lo veremos! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngLanzallamas!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Sandra.pngLabranis volvio a quedar debil. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngLabranis, usa tu super aullido!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!!!!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngAhhhh!!!!! Eso si no me lo esperaba. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngRapido, super aullido otra vez! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLab Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngCarga salvaje!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngNo, regresa!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngEso si que se vio improvisado. Archivo:Cara_de_Hugo.pngPero es mejor no jugar con victorias y derrotas. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngCalaox, es tu turno! Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngAunque sea el unico Pokemon nuevo de Peter hasta el momento ha tenido buenas batallas de entrenamiento. Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngNo como otros Fizap que hay por ahi... Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngHey!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngUn Pokemon mineral y volador. Veamos... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngEs cierto, Calaox es debil al tipo energia. Pero no importa. Calaox, ataque ala! Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.png:O....No me hace nada de daño. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngPues esto si. Usa lanzarrocas!! Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngAhhh!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngNadie se mete con el orgullo de Peter. Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngAhora si me hiciste enfadar! Carga salvaje! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngCalaox, confio en ti Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngUh.... Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngAprendio pared de roca! Archivo:Cara_de_Hugo.pngMas pruebas del talento innato de Peter para conectarse con sus Pokemon. Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngNunca me gustaron las rocas, asi que te derribare de una vez. Carga salvaje! Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox!!! Calaox cayo al suelo. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngUsa picoteo! Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox!!!Calaox!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngNo me toques! Me arrugo! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngContinua! Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngLanzallamas! Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngPisoton!! Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngLevantate, soldado! Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngUsa lanzarrocas! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngEstoy preparada esta vez. Pisoton! Llasola rompio todas las rocas con sus pisotones. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngLanzalas mientras vuelas en el aire! Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngAhhh... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngAhora picoteo Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngLanzallamas!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox!! La energia del picoteo se mezclo con el lanzallamas, haciendo que el pico de Calaox se pusiera en llamas. Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngEsto si que muestra el calor de la batalla. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngGenial! Sigue usando picoteo! Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngQuema de todos modos!! Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngCabeza hierro! Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngPisoton!! Archivo:Cara_de_Calaox.pngCalaox!!!! Calaox X_X Archivo:Cara_de_Guillermo.pngPobre Calaox, aunque hizo un buen papel. Archivo:Cara_de_Hugo.pngYa es oportunidad de que Labranis pueda redimirse. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngLabranis, vuelve a la batalla. Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngVeamos de que eres capaz, ataca. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngUsa triturar! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngAhhh! Lanzallamas! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis! El pelaje de Labranis adquirio un tono un poco mas rojizo... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngAtaque de garras! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngPisoton por cuatro! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngAhhhh!!! Hubo una fuerte pelea entre ambos cuadrupedos. Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngHora de que esto termine. Rayooooo solar!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngPulso oscuro! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabra Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngAhhhh!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!!!! Labranis quedo herido. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngLevantate, confio en ti. Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngBien, ahora pulso oscuro Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngCarga salvaje! Llasola evito el pulso oscuro y golpeo a Labranis. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngNo entiendo como Calaox tuvo mas suerte con los ataques que Labranis... Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngPisoton! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!! Labranis uso pulso oscuro por su cuenta. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngPero no queda mas que continuar, sigue usando pulso oscuro! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngRayo solar!!! El rayo solar despejo el pulso oscuro y ataco a Labranis Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngSuperaullido! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngAhhhhh! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngTenemos que ser mas veloces si queremos ganar, y concentrarnos en nuestras habilidades. Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngLanzallamas! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!! La piel de Labranis se volvio mas roja. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngParece que quieres convertirte en llamas como paso con el pico de Calaox!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngThis dog is on fiyaaaahhhhh Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngPues no te dare el placer Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngUsa triturar en su pierna! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngAhhh!!! Llasola libero el fuego necesario para que Labranis se calentara. Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngBien hecho Labranis! Ahora usa ataque de garras! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngNo importa, soy resistente a fuego de todos modos. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngPues ya lo veremos, pulso oscuro con llamas! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngAhhhh!!! Eres fuerte...Rayo solar!! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!!!! Labranis uso pulso oscuro y esta vez quedaron empatados. Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngNo te durara mucho tiempo eso, giga impacto! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngVamos Labranis, usa derribo! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngAhhhhhh!! Hubo un gran choque, y Labranis, volvio a la normalidad. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngNo importa, podemos continuar sin el fuego! Usa super aullido! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngCarga salvaje! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngAtaque de garras! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngCabeza hierro! Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis!!! Labranis salio a volar. Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis.... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngNo te rindas, ya lo logramos! Usa... Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngEs suficiente... Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.png¿Que quieres decir con eso? Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngLa batalla termino. Ya he visto suficiente. Soy la primera experta que todos visitan, y por lo tanto si usara mi maximo poder todos perderian. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngPero... Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngSe que tu ya batallaste contra seis expertos en tu pais Cobsio, y te he juzgado en torno a eso. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngSi Peter no fue derrotado, entonces... Archivo:Cara_de_Llasola.pngFelicidades Peter, has ganado. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngFantastico!! Gracias Labranis Archivo:Cara_de_Labranis.pngLabranis Del cielo salio una luz. Archivo:Cara_de_Alina_NU.pngPronto actualizare tus datos en la internet. Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngGracias por todo, aprendi mucho en esa batalla. Archivo:Cara_de_Alina_NU.pngDe nada. Archivo:Cara_de_Hugo.pngAhora, nosotros tres nos quedaremos aqui esperando a que Jonathan conozca la sorpresa. Archivo:Cara_de_Alina_NU.png¿Me vas a hacer echar ese discurso otra vez? Archivo:Cara_de_Hugo.pngSi, tengo que ser justo con mis dos pupilos! Archivo:Cara_de_Alina_NU.pngTe odio. Archivo:Cara_de_Hugo.pngUstedes pueden irse a buscar su Casco Convolucion. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngGracias Hugo. Por cierto, Aliana...¿Sabes quien mas ha venido aqui? Archivo:Cara_de_Alina_NU.pngPues tu eres el octavo en este año...Los otros eran... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.png¿Miguel?¿Keyla?¿Mark? Archivo:Cara_de_Alina_NU.png¿Miguel era el viejito con la esposa embarazada? Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngViejito xD Archivo:Cara_de_Alina_NU.pngEl fue el cuarto, perdio y tuvo que pedir una revancha. Keyla fue la septima y gano en el primer intento. Mark ni idea. Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngTe dije que Mark no era un rival tuyo. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngDe todos modos gracias. .... Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngAhora, vamos hacia otro pais!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngMe pregunto que nos esperara... Y asi, con su primer triunfo asegurado, continuan las grandes aventuras en Carima del Sur. ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... En el proximo episodio... Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngEn el proximo episodio de Pokemon Nuevo Universo...Encontramos una casa abandonada, todo es lo suficientemente elegante para comer y hasta dormir. Pero en nuestros sueños, la maldad y un gran secreto se revela, y la pesadilla se vuelve realidad! No se pierdan el proximo episodio de Pokemon Nuevo Universo Convolucion Carima La pesadilla se hace realidad Categoría:Episodios NU